i'll always have your back
by Firestorm0108
Summary: jason's back in gotham, taking his own new aproach to cleaning the streets as red-hood but when batgirls sees these new taticts she'll do whaever it takes to bring this 'red hood' in and find out who he really is Jason todd/Barbara gordon


Jason screamed, as he did most nights since he came back, being plagued of nightmares of the warehouse… the joker and the pain he felt as the pit forced him back into life. He knows that's all the sleep he's going to get tonight and decides to put some more hours in as red hood, he'd been back in gotham for about a month now and he'd already earned himself a lot of respect from the criminals of gotham he had a plan, control the crime in gotham, it was much plausible then bruce's crusade and jason believe it was going to be much more effective. Jason dressed himself in his red hood gear including his body military grade body armor he stole from one of batman's many safe houses along with a multilayer carbon fiber jacker and his signature twin 50 cal desert eagles along with his 6 other hidden guns, tools, knives, explosive gel along with other equipment he kept secret only to him. When he was ready he leaped out of his 10th story apartment in the crime ridden lower town of gotham city. He shot his grappling hook and it dug into the top of the highrise building he lazily aimed at. He ran across the rooves running and jumping across buildings at speeds that would even make nightwing impressed even though he's love towards his brother was limited to say the least. He then stopped about 10 blocks from his apartment and drooped down to a back alley where he parked his bike, he knew it'd still be there because of all the counter measures he had installed onto since he acquired it and as if to prove his point he noticed that he saw a guy flat out on his back looking like he tried to steal the bike and got an arch of electricity for his trouble, he wasn't dead jason could see the condensation on his breath as he took shallow breaths. Jason got on his bike and drove around aimlessly, he hadn't even planned to be out tonight so he hasn't got any premade plans for tonight so thought he'd just see what was on the wire and go from there. This plan didn't seem to be working, gotham was weirdly silent tonight, till he got a report of a bank robbery in progress in east gotham national bank which fit in with his schedule perfectly. When he got there he found a good perch and brought up the scope of his sniper-rifle to his eye ,he always kept a spare sniper in his bike just in case. When he peered through it he got kinda gutted realising batgirl was already in there and had subdued two of the assailants jason went to his thermal scope and notce she'd missed one but hadn't realised, which was a very sloppy move for someone trained by the bat. Jason knew he'd have to intervene.

Barbara was feeling great she just taken down two armed bank robbers without a shot being fried and the adrenalin flowing through her made her feel like her cells were electrified in the best possible way and as she was about to call her dad for a tip when she heard something that made her heart drop she heard the safety of a gun being switched off and the third robber laughed "you should really have checked before thinking you'd won" he said, she was roughly 25 feet away from the robber there was no way to get to him before he got off shot. Then she heard something, like glass cracking as hsi smile wavered when a red line slowly started to trickle down the bridge of his nose, blood, the trickle slowly became a full stream going to the bottom of his chin and puddling to the floor, the source of this was a hole in his head a perfect circle she could see straight through before his legs buckled and he went limp on the ground. She was in shock but just managed to look for the shooter, who wasn't really hiding, as someone in a red mask waved down at her a rifle in his right arm the stock sitting on his hip. He gave her a lazy two finger salute before jumping out of sight leaving here and the remaining two gunmen shocked in silence before one of the gunmen muttered "the hood … that's not possible… he's meant to be a myth"


End file.
